Susan Heffley
Susan Heffley, or more commonly known as "Mom", is Greg, Manny, and Rodrick's mother and major character in the series. She is married to Frank Heffley. In the books, Greg has stated that she used to be a preschool teacher, and now, she apparently works for the PTA, yet what her position is in that committee remains unknown. She is played by Rachael Harris in the movie. Personality In the books, Susan is depicted as ignorant, annoying, over-reactive, lazy, overbearing and clueless. She is a rather loving and caring mother, but she constantly embarrasses Greg and Rodrick, and appears to never care. Susan apparently knows very little about older children and often humiliates and ignores Greg and Rodrick to their dismay. She constantly tries to pull the family together, by getting Frank and Greg accustomed to Rodrick's band, tries to get Greg and Rodrick close to Frank, and tries to get Greg to enjoy reading, but none of her plans ever seem to work, and often end up in rather disastrous consequences for Greg and Rodrick. Relationships Greg Heffley Susan is not on good terms with her since her obsessive and over-reactive personality always angers Greg in every way possible. She is also extremely concerned of him watching horror movies, playing video games all the time and refusal to follow her instructions. Even though Susan gives proper advice to Greg, Greg later just finds out she just ignored him, as implied in Rodrick Rules. She has often pushed Greg into certain conflicts, resulting in much more chaos and embarrassment, examples including peforming with Scotty Douglas, and Going to the Log Cabin with the Jeffersons. Greg also hates the fact that Susan cannot understand children of the modern age. She always loves to embarrass Greg by calling him embarrassing pet names such as "Honeybunches," much to Greg's dismay. She constantly ignores Greg and humiliates and embarrasses him mostly all the time through the series. Rodrick Heffley There isn't much of a relationship between Susan and her older son, Though most of the time, Rodrick will ignore his Mother, and will always try to push her out of any business that concerns Rodrick and not her, such as listening to Heavy Metal. Most of the time, Susan will irritate Rodrick by dancing to his Music, but this isn't shown anymore. In Rodrick Rules, she humiliates Rodrick by dancing to his heavy metal music, which then gets released as "Dancing Mom" on the Internet, angering Rodrick, and even pushes him to the extent where he hides in his room, waiting for everything to get over. Manny Heffley Susan is on very good terms with Manny, since she spoils Manny a lot, which Greg sees as very unfair. Susan will do anything to spoil Manny, and this includes giving an extra slice to Manny's sandwich when not cut in quarters at his school. Susan also has given far more privileges to Manny than what she can do to her other sons. Frank Heffley Frank and Susan have the strongest relationship out of any other main characters in the series, yet Susan's constant nagging of 'Father-to-Son" Bonding activities have always made Frank disgusted and furious, since this has always ended up in awkward consequences. Susan also has tried to make Frank close to her and to not make fun of her, but Frank has always ended up doing so. Frank and Susan often argue over their Children for what they want. Susan has won many arguments over Frank. Gramma Susan and Gramma have a rather complex relationship. Susan is extremely concerned over the health of Gramma, yet she is always disappointed in Gramma reading tabloids - Which Susan tries to discourage throughout the series. Rowley Jefferson According to Greg, Susan treats Rowley as the same way as Manny - She babies him and looks after him, yet ironically she shows none of this to Greg or Rodrick. Trivia *In the online book, Susan is known as Ann Heffley. *In the online book, it is shown that Susan has a sister known as Aunt Cakey. Her appearance might be revealed in the fifth book. *Susan's maiden name is unknown. *Her origins, such as her parents, etc., still remain unknown.But in the online book Gramma is hinted to be her mother.It is unknown if Grandpa is her father. Category:The Heffley Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who appeared in the movie Category:Adults Category:Characters who appeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Characters who appeared in Rodrick Rules Category:Characters who appeared in The Last Straw Category:Characters who appeared in Dog Days Category:Characters who appeared in the online book Category:Characters who appeared in the Do-it Yourself Book Category:Characters who appeared in The Ugly Truth